Tiger's Wrath
by Kawaiibaby16
Summary: Young Kotomi Sohma dosen't even know the reason why she avoids so many people but when a walk in the park changes everything it shows what you don't know can hurt you...
1. Finding Out

**

* * *

**

Tigers Wrath

Chapter 1

Book 1

"**Finding Out"**

**STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY**

**KOTOMI'S P.O.V.**

**

* * *

**

Well you heard about my other story "FALLING FOR YOU AGAIN" this ones a lot

better than this one and I can only hope everyone will enjoy and hopefully like what I

have posted so read and enjoy -Kawaiibaby16

* * *

As I ran down Shizouku's three story apartment, I kept thinking I'm late, I'm late, I'm 

late over and over again.

"Slow down or you'll hit someone or something, plus there is no school today ok so

just chill out" said Shizouku looking over his shoulder.

"But- WHAT, THERE IS NO SCHOOL TODAY?"I shouted at the top of my

lungs in confusion.

"Yeah, so what I make mistakes all the time and yet I'm still not perfect, ya know you

need to get out more."

"Where would teens on friday's most of my class left for the three day weekend" I

said as I looked in the freezer only to find frozen "Milk", I stopped and stared for a

moment then went back to my conversation."Shizouku-san what is "milk" doing in the

freezer?"

"Huh, oh that I was saving that for something" replied Shizouku turning on the

news"And don't call me Shizouku-san again please, my mom used to call me that and

look Kotomi your on the news!"

"WHAT, how the hell did I get on there?" I exclaimed running from the kitchen to the

living room at the speed of light.

"Don't ask me that it's not my school... anymore" Shizouku remarked chuckling.

I stopped and stared at Shizouku for a moment then thought to myself 'How could I

ever not go to school,if my parents ever knew, if my FRIENDS knew I would be the

laughing stock all over Japan, all over Hokkaido, all over my school and I knew I

couldn't let that happen not if my life depended on it.'

"Shizouku?' I asked "Do you want to go to the park?"

"Why do you want to go to the park? are you board now that you don't have school

today?"

"Fine if you would rather watch T.V. than go to the park with your girlfriend then I'll go

by myself" I sneered

"No, no I'll go with you, you never know who is out there just waiting to get a young

girl like yourself" Shizouku explained

"YES, I knew you couldn't pass up a walk in the park with me" I shouted with glee

As we heade out of the door, I ran ahed around the corner atempting to scare

Shizouku but I ended up getting scared myself.

"BOO" shouted Shizouku "Trying to scare me are we? Ha ha ha ha"

In just a few hours the little bit of people turned into a ton in just a matter of seconds,

and as for me I just felt the need to stay away from guys as if I knew something would

happen if I did bump into a guy other than Shizouku, come to think of it I have never

hugged Shizouku not once. But soon it was no longer easy to avoid I did the unthinkable

I ran right into Akito and changed right in front of everyone even Shizouku, it shows

What You Don't Know Can hurt You.

* * *

Did you like it well I sure hope you did. Well like or dislike RR or I won't be happy.

The next chapter will be up in a few days just give it time and I will post it

**Sayonra**-Kawaiibaby16


	2. The Meeting

**TIGER'S WRATH**

**Chapter 2**

**Book 1**

**Kotomi's p.o.v.**

**

* * *

**

I just love leaving my readers hanging LOL, I hope I had a couple of reviewers and I

hope that they loved(or liked)my story. It was fun to write but took my a long time to get

it on the site and now that it is on the site I'm pretty confident on how it is turning out.

Well back to where I left off-Kawaiibaby16

* * *

I felt myself being carried but could not tell who it was, all I heard was shouting and a 

very low but deep voice.

"Give her back to me, where are you taking her?GIVE HER BACK!" shouted

Shizouku

"Stop all of your shouting your making a scene, and I'll see you soon" wispered Akito

as he put me in the back seat of his car the small white snow tiger and then he slowly

drove away.

Later on he, Akito took me to an unfamiliar house a srange place, at the same time I

was dazzed, confused, tiered, and hungry yet I had to let this stranger know how I felt

and I wasn't going down without a fight or was I...

"W-where are y-you taking me?I want to g-go b-back please." I said in a low tone

and with a sigh of relief to know I was safe.

"Some where you just hush your safe now" replied Akito "Besides you'll find out about

us soon enough"

For some reason I didn't believe him, for some reason I knew that he was lying and I

knew that I didn't feel safe, not at all. but as we got closer to this house he was taking

me to the more I wanted to know more about him like Where he came from?Why was

someone like him at the park today?and Why would he want someone like me?That is

my one true question.

* * *

I'm sorry for making this chapter so short and I promise to make all of the others a little

longer and a lot more iteresting, TRUST ME mwahahaha -Kawaiibaby16

* * *


	3. The Man In The House

**Tiger's Wrath**

Chapter 3

Book 1

**STANDERD DISCLAIMERS APPLY (Steal this this if you want to your the one going to get sued)**

**Kotomi's P.O.V.

* * *

**

I hope I get someone to review soon the story gets a lot better in time. If you have never

seen fruba then you definetly will not understand not one little bit, so if you want to read

this story I suggest watching the series or you won't understand, anyway I just want to

thank everyone who has reviewed(or has'nt). Well Sayonara untill next time(or the end

of this chapter LOL)-Kawaiibaby16

* * *

When I woke up I found that I was at a house just as Akito had told me, just then I 

remembered what Akito wispered in my ear just before he drove off

** Flash Back**

"You'll never leave this family and you belong to me" whispered Akito as a chill was

sent up my spine** End Flash Back**

Soft, warm tears came to my eyes as I slowly remembered the sharp piercing voice in

my head, the voice of Akito.

"I can't stand this" I shouted "I have to get back to Shizouku I've rested enough"

I jumped up and then I looked around still light-headed from trying to sort all of the

stuff that was happening, then I saw a window I ran to it, But before I could get to the

window a tall man a little older than Shizouku stepped infont of whitch scared the HELL

out of me and I yelled in fear and surprisement.

"AHHHHH" I shouted as I fell to the floor, looked up then fainted but before I did I

heard other people outside of the dark room then everything went black.

* * *

OOPS I did it again didn't I, I made the damn chapter too short again. Sorry for that 

folks next time hopefully I don't make the same damn mistake again maybe if I got more

reviews Iwould make the story longer. I need tips anyway, I've already started the

sequal to this book and if you have any tips I don't mind taking advice. Well untill next

chapter Sayonara-Kawaiibaby16


	4. ROLL CALL!

**Tiger's Wrath**

Chapter 3

Book 1

**STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY(As I said before steal this if you want to I dare ya!) Just Kidding**

**Kotomi's P.O.V.**

**

* * *

**

"Get up, get up' I kept telling myself in my head 'But this is strange I don't want to get

up, I don,t want to move I feel so comfortable'

"Wake the damn girl up already" said the cat walking aroundand around franticaly.

"No we can't have her running away and after Hatori scared her to death she is now

back in her tiger form it would'nt be smart to lose her now" explained the rat

"Yes Yuki is quite right we can't afford her getting lost in this weather, and besides she

is still weak from her transformation earlyer and I didn't scare her on perpose." said the

dragon.

"Besides she is -

Before I knew it I started to move and in a few seconds I was up on my feet huffing

and puffing for air because I jumped up so fast and got dizzy(I'm so dumb )

"W-where am I? and how did I get here?" I asked demanding an answer from one of

the Sohma family members.

By this time I was about to change and all of a sudden I did in a huge cloud of smoke

"POOF". In just a few seconds I was running down the hall I could hear the other

Sohma's looking for me.

"He he those stupid Baka's they think they know me but they don't He he" I said as I

ran even further down the long hallway and thought to myself 'Boy, this one house is so

big the hallway is even bigger'

Then I stopped to stare at one room that was pitch black and there was a bird sitting

on the tree outside of the rooms sliding door which was cracked open.'Ah a door'. So in

a hurry my only survival instinct was to go to it and try to at least get away, but a hand

came out of nowhere and pulled my hair as I fell back to the floor.

"I TOLD YOU THAT YOU COULD NEVER LEAVE THIS FAMILY, AND

YOU BELONG TO ME, DID YOU THINK I WAS JOKING?" shouted Akito right

beside my ear.

"STOP IT your hurting me LET GO" I screamed as I kicked and slapped in agony.

"DO YOU THINK I REALLY CARE IF IT HURTS OR NOT? DO YOU THINK

YOU EVEN KNOW PAIN" shouted Akito as he threw me against the wall head first

still yelling and shouting at me.

"By this time Hatori, Shigure, Kagura, Kyo, Yuki, Tama, and Kerien were all in

room, Shigure and Hatori had to hold Akito back because he sure would have killed me

if I was any weaker.

"Yuki, Kagura, Tama, and Kerian get Kotomi out of here" commanded Shigure

struggling to hold Akito back.

"Right" said the four Sohma's all together then helping Kotomi get out of the hate filled

room.

Before this night I have never been treated like that before, and I was so terrified I

almost passed out through it all. After all of the comotion Akito settled down and

Shigure came out, then Hatori a few hours later.

"That should keep him quite for awhile" said Hatori "I suggest not doing that again

Kotomi"

"Oh yeah I'm so so so sorry, GOMEN. I didn't know he was in there, I just saw the

door and paniked and tried to run away" I explained

"Don't worry about it" said a sweet and kind voice "I'm Kagura"

"I'm Yuki"

"I'm Kyo"

"I'm Shigure and this is Hatori"

"I'm Tama and this is Kerian, and we're almost all of the Sohma family members, nice

to meet you Kotomi Sohma.

"If your almost everybody then who was that in the other room?" I asked looking for

and answer.

"Forget about him okay is is not someone you don't need to know about right now"

said Tama and Kagura

"There really is no reason to worry ok Kotomi"explained Yuki

"Oh Arigato Yu-kun" said as I jumped up and hugged Yuki and the next thing you

could hear was a big "POOF" and Yuki was a rat.

* * *

So how do you like that chapter for kicks? I hope I did alright for my FIRST fruba fan-

fic I ever wrote in my entire life. Well that's all I have to say exept for R&R plz-

Sayonara-Kawaiibaby16

* * *


End file.
